crossover_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Markus
Keep in mind, Markus has some things that could possibly not be for the faint of heart, so please be catious when reading this page. Markus is a 29-year-old "human" male. Geno Theme - Battle Theme - Regular Theme - Ownership This is THE WAR KID's RP character. Currently WIP Ask for permission to edit. Description He wears a Black bullet proof vest, white long sleeved t-shirt with sleeves rolled up to the elbows, dark jeans, blue running shoes, Black and blue dirt bike gloves. He has short natural dark brown colored hair, normal eyebrows, and a Caucasian skin type. He carries around a concrete Female mannequin mask that covers the front of his face, with a military grade strap on the back to keep it in place. Along with these, he carries around an old Walkman that contains a language learning tape in it, consisting of a female voice in English. Personality Markus is a mute 'sociopath' that talks via an old Walkman. He holds no regards for almost anyone, except those who were in the family, and often isn't one to show much personality. He does have a personality, however, as he does have traits of a sociopath, including: * Lack of guilt * Need for stimulation * Lack of empathy * Shallow emotions * Being Manipulative These are his most dominant parts about him, yet he does seem to show some emotion and empathy via his Walkman, possibly showing he's just different, but he's still classified as a Sociopath. Backstory Markus used to be part of a large mafia family, or a gang, so to say. This ‘family’ of his he was with them until he around the age of 29. He was usually the 'interrogator' or 'brawler' of the group, usually just getting info out of guys. He always carried around with him a baseball bat, as he prefers blunt weapons, it was easier to hide it. On one of a Courier's run's the cops came up to the place and immediately opened fire. It became a bloodbath within minutes. Even though Markus tried to help around by killing as many as possible, people were dying faster then he could kill. He ran off after the boss of the family told him to run for it, and has been searching for his 'family' members since then. He got wind of a Courier named Derek had gone up to Mt.Ebott, so he went up and inevitably fell into the underground. Affiliations ' Friends' * Derek - member * Ryker - Friend * Kallem - 'Daughter' ''' '''Acquaintances * N/A Enemies * TBD Quotes Walkman: Hello, *Rewind* my name is *Fast Forward* Markus. -Introduction Walkman: DO you know the TROUBLE YOU CAUSED? - '''Markus to a geno.''' Trivia * Markus was inspired by the Hotline Miami/Payday 2 character Jacket. * He is a weapons specialist, able to effectively use any weapon. * Similar to Derek, he uses speed to his advantage. * Markus is quite talented at the 'Art of Killing' * When Markus has his mask on, it's safe to assume he's going to hurt someone. * His stats add +5 whenever he puts on his mask. Credit Jacket and Hotline Miami. Gallery Mrs Manneqin.png Marku's bat.jpg Markus' mask 3D.jpg Markus-Undertale.png Markus Sprite.png|This Is Markus' sprite, Made by LennyFacedCupcake Markus-Killah-Kawai.jpg|One of the more accurate drawings of Markus. (Except the Pose) HalloweenMarkus.jpg|Spoopy BattleDamagedMarkus.jpg|Brutal WorkingMarkus.png Markus.png Category:Fanon Category:THE WAR KID Category:Those 4